The Repenting Gamer of Remnant
by EthanOtaku
Summary: A man just died and was bound for Hell. But he was given another Chance by Gaia to become the Gamer of Remnant! Will he atone for his past? Will he rule the world? Or will he die on the first day cause he's a little bitch?
1. The Gamer's Remnant

I never thought that the Multiverse could exist.

But after my death from being run over by a bus, little bastard, I soon found out that the multiverse is real.

Let me tell you what i remember.

Ahem, i remember placing a custom made art project, reason why unkown, in a black velvet lined cherry wood case i also made. Gold details included.

After strapping it to my back and putting on a pair of fingerless leather gloves, again can't remember why, and began walking. And then i see a bus and BOOM! I'm dead.

[Welcome! You ar ded! Not big suprize!] For reference think of this as a voice in my head.

Oh and I'm the Gamer now.

[What? Not a TF2 fan? Oh well. You are now the gamer. You will be reincarnated in the world of remnant soon. But before you do you must go through the tutorial like everyone else. But i'll be nice and skip most of it. Since you seen this bull before. Think menu please.] Real voice is the pitch and sound of Aqua from konosuba. Only english.

'Menu'. Instantly a black wooden framed crystal mirror had materialized in front of me. It was rectangular, the back of it was snooth and stained while the crystal front was slightly tinted blue. Menu options appeared instead of my reflection.

Status.

Inventory.

**Map (locked).**

**Skills**.

**Quests**.

**Options**.

I quickly went to options and messed around there so i don't regret it later.

[Now that you fucked around a bit go to quests by tapping the button or thinking/speaking the command.]

I press back and then quests.

**Current Quest's**

**Learning the basics. (Current)**

'Learning the basics' I thought

**Learning the basics**

**Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial**

**Reward: 100 Exp, ID Creation and destruction**

Sweet.

[Alright now since we'll be in remnant, and this version of the gamer allows you to bring items you recall, you can bring one weapon and place a modifier. Along with secondary function. As the famous Ruby says. Everything is also a gun.]

"A revolver with the Corrosion effect and can extend the barrel and conjure a hardlight scythe and spear blade. Corrosion can be turned on and off of course."

[Ooo, a fan of Borderlands i see. Here. And the ammo is infinite. Just reload and your ammo is back. Switch to weapon mode is on the barrel as a switch and corrosion is on the iron sight. Press twice.]

In an instant a gun is in my hand. Along the middle of the stock a neon blue indent was on the back stopping at the hammer. The rest of the gun was pure black and had a keychain on the but of the gun handle. It was the symbol for Corrosion in Borderlands. The thing was neon green and on a silver medal lined with gold on the edges.

"Not even a second and I'm in love with this bad boy. I think I'll call you, Pandora. You give me a modern witch of the swamp vibe." I say.

(Observe)

**Pandora.**

**A Revolver/Scythe/Spear hybrid.**

**Has infinite ammo but must be reloaded.**

**Optional Corrosion modifier thanks to the added keychain. Can be removed.**

**Creates hardlight scythe and spear blades.**

[Now that you have a weapon, lets go to stats before going to fight. Think status.]

'Status.'

**Ethan Sanchez.Title: Gamer**

**Race:** **??? **

**Gender: male**

**Lovers: none.**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**AP: 90/90**

**Str: 5**

**Vit: 5**

**Dex: 5**

**Int: 5**

**Wis: 5**

**Luck: 5**

**Stat points: 5**

**EXP: 5%**

**Money: none**

**Condition: normal**

"Wait wait wait. Lovers? Dafug?" I asked.

[Just something new. Can't remove it sadly. Now lets fight a monster for ID creation.]

Across me a black mist formed and a floating cloak paired with floating sickles, two exactly, came out of it. It had two red flames for eyes. And the sickles were black with red inner blades. the cloth itself was dark navy blue.

(Observe) i already have it.

Shade lvl 1 HP: 50/50 MP: none.

I aimed and shot six shots. Two missed while three of them hit its body for twelve hp each. The fourth was a critical 22 hp.

It died in smoke and dropped one broken sickle, a peice of cloth, and a floating baby blue flame.

The flame rammed into me. I felt nothing nor did nothing.

"The hell was that?"

[That was a spirit. It usually comes after you kill an enemy. Or their soul. So no Grimm. You can summon these souls as the enemy you just killed, infuse the spirit into a weapon or item for effects, combine it into other spirits for cool combos.]

Cool.

[Now plug up your nose. Cause you will be given info on remnant and some history so you are not completely handicapped in remnant. Cause you most likely will get a massive nosebleed.]

"Wait wha- AAAAAAAAAGH SON OF A WHORE AND BASTARD!" I felt like my whole body was on fire. I didn't even notice myself growing wolf ears, claws, and a tail. and my eyes turn Black with blue irises. And i in fact got a massive nosebleed. Just that the blood was gone.

After recovering from that mess a silver mirror as tall as me materialized in front of me and behind me. I looked into it and saw that i was about as tall as Yang, wore a black zip up hoodie over a dark blue tank top. black Cargo pants, and combat boots. I was also wearing my leather gloves and my art project's case was strapped to my back.

And in it is my art project. A one handed Calvary sword with a skull for the hand guard. The pommel was like the end of a cartoonish bone. The handle was wrapped in black twine. With gold ribbons acting as stopps for the fabric with added glue. The blade was made of see through epoxy tinted white but, the thing was completely see through like a ghost. I can't even harm myself but can hold it.

"Okay? Observe."

**Unfinished Grimm Reaper. Originally a cosplay art project but when you died, this thing was used as a design for a craftable weapon against the Grimm and the Supernatural.**

**Seems unfinished.**

[Now that you are ready you should know that an unexpected anomoly made your sister split into a clone here. She is now a cat faunus and the anomoly's side effect gave her a brother sister complex the size of Mt Everest. So the same thing as your original sister.]

'God dammit Gamer! Oh well. Send me to the forest. I wouldn't mind testing out my abilities.'

Everything turned black after

\--

**Welcome to the Remnant Gamer!**

**If you have questions feel free to ask.** **Till then. See you next time. **


	2. The Repenting Gamer

Is this what a hangover feels like?

Cause thats what i feel. And fuck it hurts.

I can feel the vomit coming soon. God damn it feels gross. Eww!

**Gamer's Mind active**

Oh yeah.

I get up and find my art project and case on the ground. I put that in my inventory and get up. I look in the menu and find an actual mirror option and decide to check my stats.

I'll only include new info.

**Ethan Sanchez. Title: The Gamer.**

**Race: Werewolf Faunus. 25% Vampire blooded.**

**HP:100/100**

**MP:50/50**

**AP:90/90**

**Skills.**

**Gamer's Body: (Press for info)**

**Gamer's Mind: (Press for info)**

**Observe: (Press for info)**

**Create/Destroy ID: (Press for info)**

**Firearms Proficency: (Press for info) **

Alright.

"Okay, first, allocate three points into strength and two into luck. Now, I'll need a satchel to act as my inventory so I'll need Ursa Fur and a sewing kit. I will need a gun holster to so Ursa leather will work. After that i can head to town and prepare for Vol 1." I plan.

**New Quest!**

**Preparation for Volume 1.**

**1) Make a satchel to keep suspicion down when using Inventory. (-)**

**2) Make a Gun Holster for Pandora. (-)**

**3) Get a house or at least base of operations. (-)**

**Rewards: 500 lein, 2 random Dust Crystals, 2 random dust vials, keeping the Sewing Kit, Keeping the Infinite twine ball.**

**Sewing Kit gained.**

**I****nfinite Twine Ball gained.**

I pull out a case of needles for various sewing techniques and a black metal ball with a hole for twine string to come through. I pull some fishing line i found in my pocket and the fishing line gets integrated into the twine. Making the twine thinner and stronger. I put them away and began walking.

I don't know how long i walked but i eventually found a old barn house with a truck. But the blood at the door means that Grimm attacked the poor people living here and failed.

I shivered at the thought but knew that i need a home. So i grabbed Pandora and turned it into a spear. The keychain turned into a forest green flag. The blade was shaped like the spirit arrow tips in breath of the wild. Same curve with the flag behind. The whole blade edge was see through and tinted blue. The rest was black.

I stalked towards the barn, getting sneak as well. I peer inside.

Ugh, if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind I would be vomiting my guts out.

A Stray Ursa and a Stray Beowolf were eating the corpses of a man and his wife.

'Don't worry you two. I'll make sure to give you a proper grave. After I kill these bastards.' I then see a tomahawk with a welded chain handle. "Hello." I pick it up and see that the welds didn't hold. So i use it to create a distraction.

I rattle the chain handle and climb up to the top of the door. The Ursa is out first and then the Beowolf.

I stab the spear into the ursa head and spin around on the handle to kick the Beowolf. I then switch to the scythe and twirl around cutting the head off of the Beowolf. I twirl the weapon and it went to gun mode again. I held it out as I searched the barn, getting a shovel and 50 lein. I also find a wood axe, a book on agriculture and gardening which i quickly learned, and found a omnicard for the SCP Foundation,

Anyway i quickly get to- _record scratch! _"WAIT! AND OMNICARD? THE FUCK!?" I yell. I take it out and low and behold, it has the SCP logo on it.

Then a thought comes to mind. I can join the foundation to gain access to some of the more deadly SCP's and useful SCP's. Oh the havoc to Salem i can cause.

It's decided. I'll get a picture of 096 and get Salem to somehow see it, oh the amount of fun I'll have.

**New Quest!**

**Sa****lem's Trial.**

**1) Acquire a picture of 096 by any means necessary. (-)**

**2) Get her to see that photo (-)**

**3) Watch the carnage. (-)**

**Bonus: steal the kill. (-)**

**Rewards: All the Relics of Remnant, ability to turn into any Grimm imagined, powers of all the Grimm, all powers of the Seasonal Maidens. **

Oh hell yes.

I soon get the bodies in the Truck, which had the keys on the dash, and i bring them to a secluded spot and bury them after coming back i grab the loot.

But as I'm doing that I hear something. Is, is that crying?

"Hello? Is anyone here? I won't harm you. The Crying gets louder and clearly its from a girl. I look to my right to see that a trapdoor was hidden under a rug, opened in a hurry.

I look inside to find a girl in a flower pattern yellow sundress. She had short black bouncy hair, pale skin tone, and pink slip ons. If it weren't for the cat ears i would've mistook her for SCP-035. But she is.

"Hey, hey, I won't hurt you. Its okay." I say. I mean it to. Gamer's mind prevents her effects from effecting me. Soon enough she stops crying and see's me as a freind. She takes my hand and unfortunately see's her parent's blood.

"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?" She asked. My god she has silver eyes too. I sigh. I was never good with confrontations.

"Child. Are you familiar with the concept of Death?" I eventually say.

"Y-yes. I-is-" "Yes child. Your father died soon after I killed the Grimm that attacked you. But he lived long enough to tell me to take care of you child. He knew he was about to die and knew i wouldn't harm you. If i did i wouldn't call myself a person if i did. So from now on. I'll take care of you like my own child. I promised your daddy and as a Sanchez i would sooner jump into a volcano then break a promise." I assure her.

"So how about it child?" I ask.

She answers by hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder. God fucking dammit she reminds me of my baby girl from my past life. FUCK! I hug her back and silently cry myself.

She is just like my daughter. I done so much bad to provide for her. Maybe, maybe this is a way to redeem myself. Yeah. YEAH! This is a way to redeem myself for the amount of bad i did in my past life. So go ahead Gamer, make this my main quest!

(Ok, *sniff* oh fuck the feels are real!)

**New Quest!****Raising a child. Good luck.****Raise Evelyn to be the best she can be. (-)****Cure Evelyn of her curse. (-)****Rewards: Evelyn's trust, best father mug (Legendary), Dad Breath (Skill).****Gained semblance nullifier bracelet. (Soulbound to whomever its given to.) **

**Gained Title: Adoptive Father to Evelyn Sanchez.****Effects: ability to scare off future boyfriends when necessary. Ability to evaluate a boy she brings home. Ability to know when Evelyn is in danger. 10 STR. Will stay in effect when not equipped. And ability to make amazing feel better cookies.**

I chuckled at that last one. I equipped it and felt Evelyn relesing herself.

I stopped hugging and notice her staring at my eyes.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Now, lets get out of here. But first, here."

I give her the Null Bracelet.

As she takes the yellow and orange bracelet. Just a flower decal on it. I cast Observe on her.

**Evelyn Black Sanchez. LVL 2.****HP: 150/150. AP: 140/140.****Semblance: Hostility magnet. As her official SCP file states, those who look at her will want to kill her. And those who try will suffer the extreme consequences. Curse of The Scarlet King.****Adopted daughter to the Gamer: Ethan Sanchez.**"What was your name miss?" I ask.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Black." She answers.

I smile at the irony in her character.

"Well lets sleep for the night. Tomorrow we head to town." I say. She nodded.


	3. CH 2 continued

**This is a continuation of CH2 till the issue is fixed**I smile at the irony in her character.

"Well lets sleep for the night. Tomorrow we head to town." I say. She nodded. i notice the hay and quickly make a woven bed and blanket with the toughened twine.

I make a blanket for myself and lay against the wall. Holding an arm up with a knee. Blanket draped over me.

As Evelyn is asleep i look in my inventory and find I got all the needed material. As i make the needed items i see what other crap i got.

Beowolf paw, Beowolf skull, Beowolf claw X 5, Grimm Ribs X 3, Ursa Bone Plate, Grimm Bone fragments X 16, Ursa fur X 12, Ursa Bone X 2, Ursa claw X 6, Beowolf Bone plate X 3, Ursa Mask, Beowolf Bone, Vials of Grimm Blood X 19, Beowolf Fur X 15.

I think it over a do a quick killing spree of shades in an ID and have my first watch Evelyn. I come back and make a cape of Beowolf fur reinforced with shade cloth. Made myself arm guards and a chest peice out of the bone plates and spare Ursa leather, add little fingers to my gloves that only cover the bottom joint leaving it still fingerless and leaving the thumb with Shade Cloth and Beowolf Fur, create a black jacket of the rest of my Ursa leather and fur and almost all my shade cloth, and giving the rest of the cloth to my socks to make me quiet when walking. I also made myself a glove of Ursa fur, a bone plate, and claws to the unfinished 'Urmajor Claw'.

The sword i had took the bones and ribs and some Beowolf fur giving it a solid body. Its dull too.

And the shade sickle peices were put together with a bit of Ursa leather and fur to make Bear's Claw.

It was the samsame sickle with a tuft of fur seperating the blade and handle.

I left the rest alone. As this Version of gamer makes sure my body gets 8 hours of sleep.

**Quest Complete!**

**Preparation for Volume 1.**

**1) Make a satchel to keep suspicion down when using Inventory. (X)**

**2) Make a Gun Holster for Pandora. (X)**

**3) Get a house or at least base of operations. (X)**

**Rewards: 500 lein, 2 random Dust Crystals, 2 random dust vials, keeping the Sewing Kit, Keeping the Infinite twine ball.**

**Brought Truck to Garage in Sanctuary.**

**Brought Owner into Sanctuary.**

**Brought Daughter to Sanctuary.**


	4. Repenting Gamer Ch 3

**A/N: as of right now i am teaming up with Shadow Gumball of Death where he will write a reaction fic to this fiction and i improve his writing while helping him write better. Win for me win for him.**

Dafuq?

Last i checked i was in a barn sleeping against the wall. Now i was in a master bedroom that had the comfiest bed in existence and velvet blankets, the bed was made of dark stained redwood, and had Black velvet curtains. The window behind me led to a plain of flowers.

The floor was dark oak as was my door with golden doorknobs. And the walls were painted grey. With black borders on the lower half and a white ceiling. A Crystal chandelier on said ceiling.

On the left of the bed was a closet made of dark spruce and silver handles. And on the right was a work desk fitted with a gaming and video computer set up. Schemed black and Blue. It also has a green curtain set up to have a temporary Green screen.

On the comfy gaming chair was a girl the same build as Tatsumaki from One Punch Man and had long bright blue hair with a grey sweater with thumb holes and black and blue decals. Her ankle length skirt was black and had blue trim matching her black Pantyhose, paired with the white and blue sneakers. To finish it off her hair had a directional pad hair pin.

Again. DAFUQ! Was i drunk again?

"No you weren't drunk again. You're in the master Bedroom of Sanctuary. A private Instant Dungeon that acts as your home away from home. And I'm the sexy voice in your head that brought you and Evelyn to here. Here, i have a physical body but can interact with people outside and occasionally watch people have fun. If you know what i mean." She explained.

Fuck.

"You know, even with Gamer's mind I can tell I'll be angry for a whole lotta reasons. And they all point to you." I deadpan.

She just stuck her tongue out and went back to, Watching gay porn. She has no shame does she?

"By the way the name is Hajishirazu. Just call me Haji for short."

Again. No shame.

I sigh and get up. Finally noticing that my pants are gone and my underwear.

"Did you suck me off?!" I yell at her.

"Maybe?" Haji says with a shit eating grin. I respond by shooting my gun at the computer, destroying it and corroding it. "I won't miss next time." I say before grabbing my clothes and getting them back on.

I also replace my sweater for a black Trench coat with blue velvet inner lining and trim. The middle cut to the coat tails stopping to my tail. I also pick up a black fedora with a blue velvet band. I also put a black shirt with blue sleeves over my chestplate.

I also grab a small whitling knife and head out the door ignoring Haji complain about making her miss the good part.

"Don't care!" I sang.

I get out and see a door labeled with 035. I chuckle and walk in to see Evelyn in a single bed in an orange and yellow schemed room.

I sit at the foot of the bed and gently shake Evelyn awake. But i soon see the stains of tears on her drowsy face.

"I'm up. Are we heading out or-" she looks around to see she is in a new room. Smaller than my room but big enough. Small empty desk and a window to a garden and a bathroom door.

"Let me explain..." I say.

-time skip-

"So you are some kind of RPG Character? And the lady asleep in the living room is your ability's Guardian angel of sorts?" Evelyn asked before taking a big bite of her pancakes.

"The jist of it yes. Oh and block out whatever she says because you're too young for that speech. Well, unless she wants a bullet in the head." I answer.

I ended up with a cup of Tea. I had a shade go into a weak beowolf I.D. to grind for a bit. When at ten HP it comes back.

I was busy answering her questions and soon felt a shade coming from my shadow. It was a little torn but it gave me alot of Beowolf loot. I let it heal in my shadow and found that i now own the truck i used earlier.

After a hearty breakfast and gaining a passive regeneration effect from it, I walked around the house to find that my new truck was in a Garage of a room. As soon as i walked a Screen of slots for upgrades came into veiw.

I fixed the seats with Beowolf leather and made a pair of fuzzy dice from Beowolf leather and Bone fragments, a Key charm from that small Beowolf paw. (Possibly from a Pup being developed.)

I also got a hidden shotgun that Evelyn didn't know about. And fixed the engine after paying the fee.

I Observed the gun and, well just look.

**RokSalt****Don't Retreat. Instead, Reload!****Increased reload speed.****Bandit-High ammo capacity for slow reload speed. **

The thing is, it doesn't look like the actual gun. More like a common modern shotgun. Its colored red and black and had a blue motif around the attached scope. And i got to cock it three times to reload. which is a whole nother mess.

I held it up and aimed, seeing a diagonal cross reticle.

I put it away in my inventory by stuffing it in my hat. What?

Anyway i hung the fuzzy dice up and let Evelyn in and started the truck. In a second we were on a forest road.

I don't question it and start driving forward.

**Quest: Salem's Trial, is rendered unavailable due to 096 being terminated. So Quest is removed.**Fuck. **New Quest!****Road to Vale.****Head to Vale through the forest and hide the car. (-)****Walk around the city buying the essentials for you and your Daughter. (-)****? (-) ****Rewards: ?, 5 random Dust Crystals, 5 random Dust vials, Vampire Heritage Blood powers unlocked, wolf form unlocked, 59000 Lein. **

Well I'll take it.

I turn on the radio and begin playing a peice of music to pass the time.

As the trees get thinner i soon see that the roads are beginning to become paved.

At the borders i change into a plain jane white shirt with black sleeves and a Blue dress vest without arms. Unbuttoned of course. I also went into dress shoes and pants.

And let Evelyn change into a yellow sundress with an orange ribbon at the waist and a yellow headband. Finished with white dress shoes. I kept my fedora on and let Pandora hang in its holster and my satchel hang on my belt.

As I traversed the town I notice that i was being scowled at by Humans. But Faunus treat us fine. I even meet Velvet's sister Vermillion who gave me her number after telling her about Evelyn's being my adoptive daughter after giving her a lollipop.

She was actually looking for someone to help her find a Birthday gift for her wife. I suggested something from the heart. And gave her a Beowolf Claw Necklace i made if that didn't work.

As I continued along i managed to get a Bank account, a place to stay, and some food for said house. Of course the house was shit but after Haji gave me a Skill Book to make any door go into a custom made instant dungeon i made it possible for us to live there.

I had a shade that leveled up into something else watch Evelyn as i get a lay of the land.

The Shade was combined with a giant Puppet (without arms sadly) i made and it now is as tall as me, has three fingers on its hands which were connected to extendable Chains acting as arms. The legs were wooden and hade small blades acting as claws. A Navy Blue cloak covered it made of the same Shade Cloth and Beowolf fur. The entire body was colored black and it had a pair of Beowolf fur pants. It hade blue Spirit flame hair and wore the Grimm face plate i had. On the tips of the fingers were Ursa Claws and the back of the cloak hid the multiple arms and hands behind it. All the Shade Sickle Blade peices were melted down into a chain and caps i had with me. The robe had arms as well. With wide sleeves for the hands that are hiding to reveal themselves. I call it Rensa.

Another shade was infused in my new sickle and now it was long enoug to be considered a Scythe. The wide blade was black as night and had a giant peice of cloth behind it with a white skule pointing its face up while the bone white handle reached up to my neck including the triangular black kunia head on the bottom. The scythe head could be a sword and the pole arm peice goes sideways and shrinks till it becomes a sword handle. The cloth goes around the handle and becomes a grip. The scythe straightens itself till a curve at the top of the straight long blade is seen. Its name is Silent Soul.

I enter a shop soon enough and find that same old man that runs Dust Till Dawn. And soon enough I find Ruby Rose.

'Observe'

**Ruby Rose (The Silver Eyed Reaper)****LVL: 12****HP: 1200/1200****AP: 1100/1100****Semblance: Rose Burst. Allows Ruby to go faster than the human eye can track leaving behind rose petals.**

'Cool.' I thought as i steal a map and skill book.

**And scene. After this I'm working on The next chapter and them Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse and hopefully Remnantlands.****Till then, stay awesome.**


	5. Welcome to Beacon 1

I walk torwards Ruby and assume position. Why. Well after thinking it over Beacon would be a good choice. I get a place to live and can see what JNPR does during some Shenanigans RWBY go in. And i can beat CRDL up for picking on Velvet.

Oh the amount of trouble I can cause.

"Hey, hand over your dust!" A robber said whilst holding his shitshow blade to my face. Seriously the thing isn't even properly forged and a baby can tell that its gonna break.

Ruby looked at my annoyed face and took her headphones off to see how this goes. I sigh and look him straight in the eye. And flip him of before kicking him in the nuts and breaking his blade. I then take his shades, which fell off, and throw him through the window.

I grab Pandora, disable its corrosion, and begin slashing at a Henchman while Ruby does her thing.

**As apologies for sucking you off and being a butt, you have been given a skill** **by Haji. **

**Black fire Magic.** **Allows the user to create Black fire. A combination of darkness and fire magic. And a bit of light magic. Can also let the user become black fire and eat all kinds of fire.** **Just imagine fire forming to attack and being on fire to become fire.** **Black fire will burn even fire. **

Cool.

I snap my fingers and a flame that is entirely black.

I chuckle and dismiss it.

"Well Red and Blue this was quite the eventful evening! But I'm afraid that this is where we part ways." Roman said. He had his cane lifted up. Ready to fire his flare. I jump into the path of the flare mouth wide open and eat that flame.

Ruby just stares in awe. Roman quickly got to the roof and i jumped there. Ruby followed me.

"Hey, get back here you poor excuse of pimping theif!" I yell.

**You have created a new skill!****Taunt: taunt your enemies to lower their DEF and increase ATK. This makes them open to attacks. ****"Taunt" has worked! **

Roman gave me this 'you're dead' look at me and threw out a red Dust crystal at our feet before getting in the plane. I swipe it and chomp down on it and the incoming flare, channeling that power into my black Fireball. It is dark as a void. But before i Throw it, it compresses and blows up!

Thank fuck for Glynda coming in. I got knocked out for a few seconds to see them about to fight Cinder.

I grab Pandora and use it's corrosion to break an engine. But they get away. Damn.

**Quest comple-**

Fuck right off!

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph!" Ruby innocently asks. I smile at that.

And in seconds i'm in the interrogation room. I'm sure you guys know how this goes.

"-as for you mr," "Ethan. Ethan Sanchez." "Mr. Sanchez, i have checked the records and you technically don't exist. Care to explain?" Ozpin asks.

"Thats, a very complicated story. But tell me, are you familiar with the concept of a RPG character?" I ask.

"Yes. I occasionally play RPGs in my free time."

"Good. This will make it easier to explain. Basically I died in another world. At first i thought i was gonna be damned to hell but from what i can tell, i got reincarnated in remnant to redeem my past sins. How i do that is with the help of my ability, The Gamer. An ability that turns my life into an RPG game." I explain.

"I can basically live my life as a video game character. With this i can use magic to attack, defend, and heal. I can create special items and gain loot from creatures i defeat and yes that includes the Creatures of Grimm." I say. I grab a Pelt of fur from a Beowolf from my hat and slam it on the table.

Ozpin raises an Eyebrow while Goodwitch shows suprise for once. Ruby herself has stars in her eyes. I then pull out an ursa bone, same cartoonish look. And display my strength by taking a cleaver and chopping it in half. Clean cut too.

"With these materials i can create special weapons like this." I demonstrate this by using some available material to create a pair of Nunchaku. I finish this by tightening the last steel bolt. In seconds red cracks formed and solidified. It duplicated itself and a steel ring formed at the top.

Meet Major Minor.

I put them in my satchel for later while blocking out any questions from Ruby. I had to summon a shade to Push her back.

This one was a puppet body with out legs but four arms. The shade cloak had no sleeves with holes for the arms. The hood obscured the head. The body was painted navy blue. The robe had been stiched shut obscuring the legless body. It had four swords that were curved in the blade. They were black as night with a grey edge. Copper hand guards and an emerald in the Pommel. The arms had leather gloves with Beowolf fur sleeves going to the elbow and had the fingers cut halfway. A Beowolf soul crystal in the backhands. I call it Beoshade.

Of course this amazes them.

Ozpin soon smiles and even Goodwitch smiles.

"How would you like to attend Beacon Mr. Sanchez?" Ozpin asks.

"Just as long as I can Provide for my daughter you got yourself a deal my good sir." I say anjoying the shock on Ruby's face.

**And scene. Lovely chapter don't you think. Like the new ability? If so recomend a ORIGINAL ability. And for summons, give me designs that you think will fit. I would like to see your design.****And as always, Stay Awesome.**


	6. Welcome to Beacon Ch 2

"You have a daughter?" Ruby finally asked.

"Adopted Daughter yes. She, honestly reminds me of my daughter from back in my world. Scared, alone, hurt. When i found Evelyn i met her dying father after killing a stray Ursa and Beowolf."

"He made me promise that i get her a good home or raise her like my own. I knew no one would treat her right and that is amplified by her curse. So i will raise her as my own." I explain.

"You mention a curse, what is that?" Ozpin asks.

"Her semblance wasn't gained. Not by personality or later down the line." I clench my fist in anger. "She was forcibly given this curse by the Scarlet King. A deity that feeds on despair. She technically shouldn't exist in this universe but the multiverse makes it possible. Everyone will want to hurt her because of that curse. Even if they never had any violent tendencies!"

I take a deep breath. Ruby was hugging me. "Thank you Rose. I, I'm sorry for making you worry." i say.

"It's okay. You knew the risks and still wanted to help. You did the right thing." Ruby said. Her encouraging smile was, honestly quite adorable.

"Thanks. Anyway, the reason why I'm not affected is beceause a skill from the Gamer prevents any mental attack at me. And since her curse attacks the mind it doesn't hurt me."

"After completing a quest the gamer gave me a bracelet soulbound to her that stops her curse from affecting anyone. But knowing the bastard, the Scarlet king will most likely try to make her curse powerful enough to effect me. Hah! I'd like to see him try."

I smile smugly. "The gamer will prevent that no matter what. It is a ability given by a god wanting entertainment."

"Excuse me?" asked Ozpin. "Sadly i can't explain that. There are rules I must follow. Else I be damned to hell, or worst." I say with an annoyed look.

"Understandable but what should we label your semblance as?" "Mimicry. So it aint too confusing. Best not raise suspiscion." i answer.

"Done. And I'll see about your situation. i wish you the best of luck Mr. Sanchez." Ozpin says. "And I to you too headmaster Ozpin." I say.

(Time skip. Sanchez Residence)

"So Evelyn, thanks to my actions I will be attending Beacon. So I will be grinding my butt off in the instant dungeons. If I look like i get hit or something you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine. As if a weak monster can beat me." i explain to Evelyn.

She nods and follows Rensa to the ID Observation room. But I'll describe the bosses as they were honestly not a real challenge.

The Shade Boss was a Pure blood red cloak with tastles of blades on the bottom. Black of course. The sickles where replaced with four fingered hands made of blades. Black and red. It had six hands and they where connected to a Collar that had six chains. The hood concealed a giant blood red Flame.

The noteable loot from it was that collar which i modified to now be a part of my Shade and Beowolf Cloak, the hands where now five fingered and had metal claws on the fingers. They had been covered in Beowolf fur. That flame was actually a thousand Shade spirits, and the black blades are now a part of my Black fire magic.

The Living Puppet boss, how else did i get the Puppets, was just a giant glove with strings on the tips of its fingers attached to a Puppet with a bastard sword in both of its hands. It also wore knight armor colored black with gold trim.

Its loot was that glove for my right hand that can controll any humaniod being be it dead or living which i toughened it up with ursa leather and fur, the knight as a summonable spirit, and a small Puppet 'Pet'. More on that later. Along with a thousand puppet souls

The boss for all the grimm were just Beefed up Grimm I can now summon.

The Creep was pretty agile so I Combined it with a Shade and a Puppet and made a pretty good recon man. I call him Steve. He had a bow made of the same wood as the puppets painted black. It had a Creep leather Bowstring infused with darkness magic. Meaning it can create arrows of darkness. It had a cloak, shirt, gloves, underwear, and socks of Shade cloth. It also wore black Pants and Parkour shoes, the hood was up and could show that the creep mask was on it. It had a humanoid body with the bone armor on its arms and body. It even had a tail to its knees. It also had a Katana made of a Creep bone.

The BeoWolf was agile and strong so i left it alone. But the Ursa was combined with the Boarbutusk and now it had the boarbutusk's horns and back armor added with the back spikes. It can also spin like the Boarbutusk. Its name is Shadow cuz i like bashing sonic.

Anyway that pet actually is a pet. No special abilities or anything. It was a naked wooden animate Puppet. It was as tall as my hand. I gave it a miniature Blue shirt with blblack coat, Black Jeans with belt, dress Boots, and a tiny fedora. I call him Sanchez Jr. He does have a miniature Bokken. He actually hangs around in my hat. Or my shoulder. And i gave him a mask that shows emotions through emoticons. Think the Slpendorman.

But now that is done I'm ready for Beacon.

Ruby on the other hand, was nervous. We were waiting for the Airship to beacon.

"Hey, you okay?" i ask. I was holding Evelyn's hand. Sanchez Jr was busy untangling her Bed head.

"Yeah, just nervous is all. I don't want people to think I'm special since i was accepted two years Prior." "Ruby, no one will really care unless you make them care. I speak from experience." i say.

Ruby gave her adorable smile and hugged me. "Thanks, i just needed a Pick me up." she said.

I chuckle. "No problem Rosebud." thats my nickname i gave her.

She blushes and lightly punches me. SOMEHOW, knocking off one HP.

"Dad," "Yes Child?" "Will Ruby be my new Mom?" Evelyn asks. II then stare at her like she greww a second head, then begin laughimg while Ruby blushes like a ruby and looks away. It continues into the airship and when I get my breath again i say, "Evelyn, never stop being innocent."

God Gamer's mind is so OP.

**And scene. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow and then two chapters to Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse, then a chapter to The Vault Huntsman. That one will be going slow.**

**As for Ethan not getting notifications, they were fucked up in settings so they will be randomly popping up. Except Quests. He will just dismiss them and check them out offscreen.**

**As always, Stay Awesome you lovely people. I'm going to bed.**


	7. Welcome to Beacon Part 3

Oh hey. Don't mind me just DYING of motion sickness.

As I'm dying Ruby found Yang and did their Bit. I had to channel all my strength and Mana to just to keep myself from puking after disposing my lunch.

"So I take it tthat you're this Father that is attending Beacon?" "Yep, I take it Rosebud told you about my ability?" I say. Ruby blushes and pouts. Which makes her look like a puppy.

"Yeah, which is awesome." Yang said. She is just a ball of sunshine is she. Wait. HAH! Good one me.

"God, Xaoi long has it been since I came here, a couple months?"

I grin knowing that Ruby was going to pale in horror at what I just did.

"Oh, you did not just go there Sanchez." Yang said with an Evil Grin.

"I think I did Sun. Just remember to stay Sunny Side Up!" I pun. Yang, huffed. Rules of Punning 101. If you don't got info on your target then you screwed boi.

Ruby, then does her Crocodile Tears and apparently is mourning for my Death? I guess she doesn't like puns dat much.

"Don't worry Rosebud. I only pun when I'm about annoy you. So all the time. Have fun!" I say after ruffling her hair. "Don't Worry Evelyn! We'll find a way to cure Sanchez of this horrid desease!"

""You will not Rose. The puns must-" I end up vomiting in a trash can. My mana is gone. "You know, maybe dying is better than argui- BLEEEEGH!" I quickly vomit again.

Ruby pats my back while Yang sits on a bench talking to Evelyn. When it lands I and Evelyn lag behind to vomit again, meeting Jaune.

The Ice Queen herself Blows up on Rosebud soon after. i pick up a crystal of Fire Dust and Blake, who was conversing with Evelyn, grabbed a vial of Earth Dust.

"Oh, look what i mean you dunce! Do you know who I am?" Weiss asks.

"Weiss Schnee of the SDC." I say. "The same company to legally enforce unfair Faunus labor." Blake finished. Weiss huffed and took the vial from her.

I just looked her in the Eye and ate my snack. Spitting out a sticker with the SDC logo on it. I also burp a bit of smoke out. Staining her face with soot.

"Pick on Rosebud and by my extension, my daughter who is here with permission, you're head will be mailed to your mother." By the way i got a Ring to hide my faunus features onon cuz why not.

"Just cuz you got your panties in a twist about Rosebud tripping over your cases don't give reason to blow up. So butt out." I say. The last part being further driven in with black fire replacing my face leaving blue fire in place of my mouth and Eyes.

I was leaning forward too, making her lean back and when the fire came, fell on her butt. I got back up and grab a waiting Evelyn's hand. We walked towards the courtyard to see Jaune being amazed by Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Hello Rosebud, Arc." "Hey Ethan." "Sup." "I take it Rosebud is bad at socializing again?" I say. Ignoring/adoring Ruby's annoyed face. Seriously every action she does reminds me of a Puppy. Is she a secret Puppy Faunus?

"Yeah, by the way What is your weapon? i never got to ask?" Ruby asked us both. Jaune explained his weapon and they didn't notice that it had a Gun function in the sheild. I should 'borrow' it for later.

"Well I actually have a few weapons, Major Minor the Ursa bone Nunchucks, Which i still have to train with, a Cloak i plan to weaponize, but my main boi is Pandora, a revolver that can fire specialy made armor shots and create a Hardlight spear and scythe blade. i might make a bow later." I say. Then i begin to mumble new weapon ideas in my head whilst showing of Pandora at its finest.

Ruby has stars in her Eyes over Pandora while Jaune is worried about getting cut.

I shift Pandora to gun mode after throwing it up. And let it go in my inventory by taking my hat off and catching it. It disappeared and i put it back on before pulling it from behind my back. I then holster it.

Jaune was amazed like Evelyn and Ruby was dumbfounded. "How did you-" "Uhp buhp buhp! You may know if you pass initiation. C'mon Sweetie, the auditorium is this way. Bye Rosebud, don't keep your boyfriend from the school for too long." I say. As i walk away I sense Evelyn giggle and the two dorks freeze up.

"H-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE JUST MET SANCHEZ!" Ruby shouts.

(Time skip)

{You really are a Mary Sue! I see nothing thats a con!}

'I have insane Kleptomania, i have motion sickness, i'm extremely weak when i dont get my daily dinner of Fire DustDust and Thanks for not telling me by the way! I am weak to water in general but Water Dust will act as poison in crystal and dust form, excluding drinking water, and have anger issues for anyone insulting my Daughter to the point of attempted murder and will be damn proud of that. Need I go more?' I said back.

{...} {Feck}

'See even those with the Gamer can have flaws.' I thought.

I didn't notice Samchez Jr shaking its head in disappointment. It even had its hand in its face.

I actually kept Weiss away from insulting Ruby with my presence. But she did inadvertently make that Jaune asking her out mess.

"Ahem, I'll make this breif. You are here to..." We all know how this went. After getting to the Ball room I pulled out a blanket of Beowolf Fur i sewed into a comforter and my symbol, a Solid Blue Game controller and a bit of wire. It was really fluffy. I also took out Evelyn's fluffy yellow blanket and let her sleep next to Ruby and Yang. I had her wear custom Earmuffs from Ursa fur and bones and Shade cloth cuz of whats going to happen next. Speaking of...

"HEY!" I yell. Catching Yang's, Ruby's, and Weiss' attention. "Some people like my Daughter are trying to sleep! So shut up! Honestly, my sister is less annoying than you. And she tries to fuck me every chance she gets cause of her brother complex! It's like thanksgiving all over again." I say.

I soon fall asleep when Blake blows out the candles.

(The next day)

I yawn and take my shade sleep mask off, seriously i got way too much cloth that its ridiculous, and get ready for the day. Leaving Evelyn with Blake who let her take a bath with her. And don't worry, i threatened her with revealing her faunus traits if she EVER let that bracelet come off. Or hurt her.

Fuck i need a cure soon.

I don't like to threaten people unless it's neccassary.

Anyway i get up and do my morning rituals and get dressed. While also stealing a stack of pancakes from Nora. Not giving a fuck.

My hunter attire consisted of a black jacket with my symbol on my shoulders with blue hexagonal decals on the bottom (A/N: if one of you can get a drawing of that to me you'll get a shout out next chapter.) and the sleeves. It had a dial for forming weapons of Dust and added chainmail.*

My attire also had a navy blue shirt with black trim, a pair of black cargo pants with chainmail underneath, Black combat boots with a curb stomp, leather gloves with fingers cut halfway and no thumb, my fedora which has a hidden blade and a Nevermore feather, the stolen shades now tinted blue, a chestplate made of a deathstalker bone plate painted black with blue trim and has my symbol, and Pandora strapped to my belt. I also had Major minor hidden in my sleeves, a new weapon/spell I made from my black fire a Beowolf skull some light magic and a couple vials of my blood. I call it BeoFire.

I even had RokSalt, now modified into a sawed off, strapped to me.

After I get dressed i run into Ozpin.

"Ah Mr Sanchez and Jr, i was hoping to find you myself. I wanted to inform you that your initiation will be different from the others due to the odd amount of students." Ozpin said not at all fased by Jr.

"I noticed the odd amount too. I Guess i go last then?"

"Indeed Sanchez, you will pick a relic of the team you want after they are evaluated and will be given a Fourth year dorm to acomodate the size."

"No need for the dorm. The room can be made bigger with just a spell. And they won't suspect a thing." I assure. He smiles at me.

"Very well then. Good luck to you Mr Sanchez. And keep him in line please Jr." Ozpin teased. I gave him a wave while Jr saluted him.

"Sorry Junior, you're watching Evelyn. I'll send a shade to let her know." I say. Jr looks down in defeat and waves me off to find her.

I stretch and see Jaune flirting and end up getting pinned by Pyhrra. Smooth Jaune. Smooth.

"You'll get that lucky lady someday Jaune." I console.

**And scene. Hope you like this chapter. The * was for easter eggs. This one was based on the weapon of choice to Silver from a Youtube series SLVR.** **Instead of signing off. We get an Omake! Yay! **

The Misadventures of Sanchez Jr. The Gaming Puppet. Ch 1.

I jump of of my master's shoulder and begin running to find Evelyn and watch her as Master told me to.

I quickly run into a nearby vent a pull up a map. I also take My Bokken out and take the wooden cover off to reveal a sharp black blade. Dark as night.

What master doesn't know is that Gaia herself gave the Gamer to me for, something. But anyway i set the cover on my belt and run through the vents following the map to the Girls bathroom.

**New quest! Find Evelyn.** **Find Evelyn and watch over her. (-)** **Survive the maze. (-) **

I soon find it to see Blake giving Evelyn help with her ears. She herself was naked and showing her ears and, tail? Huh!

Anyway i can only see so much through the vent before i hear a hiss. I turn to see that a giant fucking rat was behind me.

It had 50 hp and i had 100. But it was definitely stronger. I get in a stance ready to strike. It clawed and i counter and and cut its middle claw. It hissed and tryed to bite me. I jumped back leaving a Silent cartoonish bomb in its face and BOOM! Half its HP gone.

I jump on its back and use my blade to cut off its tail. Grabbing it i use it as a whip and end the fight with ramming my blade into its skull. I get its loot and save its tooth for something else.

I then look behind me to find three spiders, all black widows.

I quickly kill the First two with a quick black fire ball and stab my blade into the last one. Killing them. I also loot them and finally have enough. I see the Shade had came and informed Belladonna of my coming. I was busy finishing the final touches on my new addons to my gloves and boots.

They had a web pattern on the palm and sole and had underlying Shade cloth making me a silent spider ninja. I even made a suit. Using Rat fur and alot of cleaning. And shade cloth. But that will have to wait. For now.

To be continued.

**As always. Stay awesome!**


	8. Initiation

God the cliff gots an amazing view!

RWBY and JNPR has formed, Jr is watching Evelyn, and i was about to be launched into the fucking air.

So how was Your day?

{I don't know, pretty good honestly.}

'Not you.'

{:P}

'Yeah shut up please. Actually, hey how do you go to the Multiverse Shop?'

{You just needed to ask. A door will be in sanctuary later. In it is a bunch of vending machines of random shit.}

'Kewl.'

"Are you ready Sanchez?" Ozpin asked. "Yep. Lets do this..."

{Please don't.}

'Shush, let me have this.'

I step onto the panel and get ready. It revs up, and Launches me forward in the Air!

"LEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOIOYYYYYYYYY JEEEEENNNNNKIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNS!!!!!!!" I yell. ONLY TO CRASH INTO A INVISIBLE WALL! WTF!

Furthermore. I'm literally just standing in the air! No tricks or anything! WTH!

Oh fuck! I forgot Gaia gave me a glitching Gamer Ability!

:Yes readers it appears Ethan got the ability of the gamer and has occasional glitches that affect the world around him. This is due to his past deeming him unworthy of the full extent of the Gamer.

I then begin to fall down when the glitch stops. I flail my arms in surprise but i regain my footing in the air and the dial on my jacket turns.

In an instant bat wings made of a Wind dust construct formed under mmy arms. Letting me glide in the air.

"God fucking dammit! That glitch fucked up a good moment!" I rant. Turns out that wasnt a good idea a GIANT AS FUCK NEVERMORE WITH FOUR FUCKING WINGS TRIES TO EAT ME WITH IT QUAD HINGED BEAK!

**Due to an Event today you have been cursed with Bad Luck for 5 Hours. Have fun! **

Fuck!

Any way i dodge the birb and land onto the ground dispersing the Dust Construct and begin focusing on my new ability.

I become a Humanoid Black Fire Construct and shift into a wolf like form. It has grey fur, a Black Beowolf Mask with Blue fire eyes. My fluffy wolf tail engulfed in black flames. With more flames on my paws. Black bone spikes like an Actual Beowolf on my body. My black fangs stuck out as a took a Deep Breath and howled.

That dial from my jacket was located on my forehead as a third eye of sorts.

I began running through the forest with my enhanced speed and soon enough the ruins that the relics are are there. I grab what I thought was team JNPR's relic but nope! It was RWBY's.

I grab the relic in my mouth and seemingly swallow it. But it is in my inventory.

I soon see tweety bird has circled back.

I regress to my human form and let my only vampire traits come forth. Blood constructs covered my exposed fingers, making long, large, menacing claws that can rip through steel like a knife through butter. Mmmm.

**Bloodmancy. Due to a very low vampiric heritage you only got one power and slight resistance to Ice powers. You can only control your own blood but with practice you can create constructs of blood from your own or others, blood will act as ammo and can be recycled if its yours but more ammo can be added if you use your fangs to suck out blood. ****Animal blood will work. **

Yep.

I ready myself and watch tweety dive towards me. I jump up onto its back and stab my claws into the Birb's back.

Now the rest i can't remember due to the after effects of the curse which ended early for some reason but thanks to Ozpin i can describe it to you with the footage provided.

I aparently ripped off the two front wings and tore its head off to fight a deathstalker, i came out with a stinger guantlet hybrid, after climbing the cliff with Earth Dust Construct Guantlets i got swarmed by tiny Nevermores that were burned to ashes with my Fire Dust and Wind Dust Construct of a firenado.

I then made a lance of Wind Dust and threw it at a Beowolf alpha, killing it. I then made a Ice Short sword with the hand guard reaching the Pommel and was spiked. I also made a Fire Dust longsword in my other hand. I had then began to fight with my weapons at the wave of Beowolves using both blades in conjunction.

I then trew my longsword into an alpha, snapped my fingers, and created a giant explosion behind me. Finishing the fight.

And that was the fight. I infact was in my own room i made with an Instant Dungeon because RWBY was asleep. Evelyn actually fell asleep with Ruby and I just can't help but take a picture of that.

What I'm a father i can embarrass my daughter and she can't stop it.

{So you sleep in the closet now?}

'Apparently. Hey has that camera always been there?'

I then pick up a camera hidden in a shot glass of all things and crush it to dust.

{Yeah. I think someone is reacting to us. So thats fun!}

"Huh! Thats new. Well then, hello creeps!" i say.

I chuckle and soon enough fall asleep.

**And scene! Hope you enjoyed this initiation. I'm not good at writing fights, if a Beta Reader is willing to help with that I'd be willing to accept that help.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	9. First day of Beacon Part 1

Oh hey creeps. Just kidding, anyway im about to head to class today. But i have to wait for the girls to get done getting dressed. I'm behind my privacy screen of a door i made inside the closet.

I figured they would be annoyed by me stealing their closet so i made a seperate door and shit out of Emerald Forest wood with silver doorknob. It was actually grey with black bark and very beautiful too. My silver knob had an Emerald in the center too. I also had a lo k and old timey gold key to go with it.

I heard a knock and knew i can look. I open it to see Schnee in her uniform with oh so bitchy scowl.

Even Evelyn was gonna attend this school. She is attending a different school right now.

Also another cool thing is that i managed to convince Ozpin to have regulations changed to where the girls have to wear shorts underneath the skirts. Mostly because Evelyn might try to attend Beacon in the future.

Man Cardin was Pissed! I overheard him ranting about how he was gonna kill the bastard who convinced Ozpin that and now it is gonna be even more satisfying to nutshot him when I eventually 1v4 them.

"Hello Ice queen. You guys done?" I yawn. I am also nomming on a Fire Dust Crystal. Shaped like a carrot cuz why not.

"Yes Ethan. We're done. And just how where you able to do that in initiation and create a seperate room? And even hide your Features for petes sake!" Ice queen asked. Seriously volume 1 weiss is a total bitch. And i plan on fixing that.

"1, magic, 2, magic, 3, magic and for shits and giggles. And yes magic is real Ice Queen. Oh, and thanks for the dust. Its god damn tasty. goes well with a cup of Coffee."

**New Quest! Cup of coco for the day? Seduce Coco. (-)**'God fucking dammit Gamer.'

"I still don't think you should ingest Pure Fire Dust like that." Weiss asked.

"Its nothing really. I just need to eat a crystal a day before i can use it to replenish my mana. And don't worry, if i eat more than five crystals I'll overcharge my attacks and make my attacks blow up in my face. God that spell hurt like a bitch." I explain.

I finish my snack and head in the room to see the room still needing to be decorated. But they were doing just that i decided to put the beds in a more stable version of the bunk beds. With added ladders, curtains made of Beowolf fur, that top curtain Ruby had on the other top bunk, and bookshelves under the bottom bunk and on the bottom of the top bunk.

I place them down and walk outside to head to class. Checking in on Evelyn through a Shade I had put in her shadow. The rest of the events went without fail.

I was mainly ignoring everything until Port did his final bit. I decided to use a special Jacket I made that makes me into a wide sphere with blue flames at the side that spins around like the Boarbutusk. The blue flames are able to leave a trail of blue light from where i was.

It was colored black with blue arrow plates with black sleeves with a blue circle on the elbow. The only jacket to be buttoned.

When I roll up into a ball a construct of the sphere forms around me. I call the Jacket Pill Bug.

"-so who here believes they are what a true huntsman is?" Port asks.

"I do sir/I do." Me and Weiss say.

"Well how about you two prove that on the battlefield as a team up? Against this new Grimm i captured!" Port says.

Wait wat?

The grimm in question was, actually i don't know what animal its based on. But the cage is tall. And purple particles are slowly flowing in too.

Oh fuck!

I equip my gear, all of it and inadvertently combining Pill Bug and my other jacket together with my Beowolf cloak with the chains and hands and all that shit.

The jacket now had Pill Bug's markings on the back to show my symbol in black at the top Arrow while the Dial is now my metal collar. With more dust options now.

It still had the hexagonal pattern on the sleeves with a downwards claw on the circle on the elbow. On my wrists were a metal band that had four miniature chain links on them with both colored black and blue respectively. It also was combined wuth my finished Pair of the Urmajor Claw giving my hands a new guantlet feel. With a weird thing on the paw.

It wasn't buttoned and had beowolf fur inside to make it comfy. It also made me very quiet in combat.

I jumped down admiring my new gear while Weiss got ready.

**New Quest!**

**Defeat the new Grimm. It seems you changed a notable event in Canon and Port has captured a new enemy made by the System. Defeat it to continue.**

**Defeat the new Grimm. (-)**

**Rewards: copy of Myrtnaster with added modifications you can give, a cane, a new Pet, a Skill Book.**

Oh fucking hell. Anyway Weiss is now here. She is ready but notices my serious attitude.

**(OST: Skillet Monster) **

Oh hells yes.

Port releases the grimm and i quickly observe it.

**Badass Mutant EnderGrimm.***

**HP: 40000/40000**

**MP: 20000/20000**

It was ten feet tall with its long legs and long thin body. It was able to rotate its head 360 degrees and more and had four arms. With each arm holding a three fingered hand. The claws were black as night. It also has a scorpion tail on it. The head had four giant eyes that where red with hatred and had a yellow slit pupil. No mouth on it. Four horns above each eye making a sort of altar on its forehead. That lone purple flame grabbing the purple particles. On its chest was a lone pearl like object that screamed loot.

No way is Weiss getting my kill.

I create a new dust construct out of Fire and Earth Dust with my blood to create Blood dust claws. They had extremely long claws and where giving off crimson flames at a porthole in the back hands.

I slash at the Endergrimm only to se it dodge and teleport.

Each slash gets faster as my flames add thrust. It telepirts and Weiss gets a few good hits in. But the MP is taking the damage.

I change into my Pill Bug ball and roll forward. Knocking it over where i pull out a Wind and Fire dust construct of a Katana. Slashing my opponent before throwing a Wind Dust lance. I then get launched further upwards by Weiss so i may take out Pandora to shoot Corrosive Shots at it. It becomes weakened and it goes into half health. I land before the creature can and stab it in the back with my Spear.

It twists its head and i stab each Eye with a new dust weapon. Metal Dust knife constructs.

It has only one Eye left and i was holding it down with chains from the Metal bands.

"WEISS! NOW!" I yell. She thrusts forwards and decapitates the grimm.

**(OST end) **

**Quest Comple-**

Don't care now. I grab anything noticeable and sit back down. Taking a thing of Dust from Weiss, not giving a fuck anymore, and stuff it down to regain energy.

I soon get ready for the next class and the fight between Ice Queen and Rosebud ensues. I wait for it to end.

'Wait. Is, is that a tear?!'

{OHOHOH SHIT!}

'Oooooh you better not make her cry again Schnee.' I grab a feel better chocolate chip cookie and walk over to Ruby.

"Rosebud, you okay?" I ask. "Do you think Ozpin made a mistake choosing me as a leader?" Ruby asks trying not to cry.

Seriously Weiss from Vol 1 can go die in a ditch and get her corpse fucked by a deer.

(A: dude thats kinda fucked up. E: Fuck you too Author. A: fine! Looks like someone's in a bitchy mood.)

"No he didn't Ruby. If he did the rest of this place would be in shambles. But is it? No! He chose you as a leader because he saw it as an opportunity for you to grow into a fine Huntress. And become more of a person. Weiss doesn't qualify for being a leader as she needs to learn that not everything will go her way. Here. I made these for Evelyn but for you I can Make an exception." I hand her a bag of cookies.

She wipes her eyes and smiles. She takes them and hugs me. Back home i had about 10 sisters and Ruby reminds me of the youngest. Eager to make the world a better place. Only difference is that Ruby has to her is she isn't trying to rape me in bed. Seriously i think i used to live in an anime.

"Thanks Ethan. I wish there were more people like you in this world." Ruby says.

"Same. To bad the world ain't like that." I say to myself.

(Ruby's Pov)

'God, why must he be so nice. Am, am i blushing?'

I am so lucky my hood is up. My blush on my cheeks can hide in the shade.

(Ethan's Pov)

'Jeez my Body heat must be too much for her. Her cheeks are red. Better look into that.'

{Really boi?}

{Ethan?}

{Fine be a dick.}

(Time skip night)

I yawn as I enter the dorm to see Weiss handing the Coffee to Ruby.

"Hello Rosebud. And hello Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Don't care. Oh Weiss, did Rosebud explain my ability to you or do i have to go more in depth?" I ask.

"Yeah. But a few things are kinda confusing." Weiss answered.

"Kay. Create party. Name: anti void. Invite players: Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee and Ruby 'Rosebud' Rose." I yawn.

Just like before that Mirror menu digitized in front of Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby said yes soon after and Weiss hesitated but complied.

I take a key from my pocket made of Onyx and gold with an S on the head. It was made of jade. I closed the closet door and stuck the key in the left Doorknob. A blue glow surrounded the doors and i opened it to reveal Sanctuary in all its glory.

I lead them inside and take a quick peek in Evelyn's room to see her being put to bed by Haji. I do a be quiet motion with my finger.

I lead them to the living room and take out my hidden stash of Pocky Sticks to eat. Weiss sits at a chair while Ruby sits at a nearby couch.

"First things first. Weiss, tell me what you know about and RPG Character." I nommed on a Stick as i said that.

She did so and surprisingly, she is one of the gamers in her universe. So my explanations and answers can be shortened.

"Alright then. Well to put it simply. I now have the abilities of multiple playable characters throughout video games but the main Genre is RPG. And I am now an RPG Character. Though the ability changes between people. But a key factor is that you must have lived a boring life beforehand and die to be reincarnted with The Gamer."

I nom another Pocky.

"I myself died in my past life and have done some pretty terrible things in the past. But when Gaia, the one who gave me this ability, gave me The Gamer I took it as a Chance to Repent for my past deeds."

I nom another Pockey.

"But my past has influenced my ability to the point where the Gamer will Glitch at random times. Sometimes good, mostly bad. But not to the point where its a daily occurrence**. **thank god."

**Must be continued next CH. **


	10. Pt 2 of Ch 9

**Continuation of Ch 9.**

"What about this place and you turning into a wolf?"

"The gamer can work in mysterious ways friend. For one, it made what people would call a Shota into a Vampire, another turned into a cat. Or fuck, put you in a world of big breasted bimbos and the only way to use your powers is to grope a girl's boobs. Like i said The Gamer works in mysterious ways. As for me i use my manipulation of Black Fire to shape my body into a wolf. For my body now is pure black fire. In theory at least." I explain.

I then demonstrate my ability by turning into a Grey haired wolf with a normal look despite the black eyes with blue pupils. I jump up back on the couch i was on and not minding Ruby scratching my ear.

My leg definitly wasn't kicking. Nope. Not at all.

_"Is this proof enough miss Schnee?"_

"Y-yes, more than enough proof. U-umm, c-c-" _"yes you may pet me. If I can't stop Ruby then whats stopping you?"_ I say in annoyance and amusement.

'I wonder, hey haji, can i speak to dogs as like a passive ability?'

{Ye. Have fun conversing with a British corgi boyo.}

'Sweet.'

**Event ID has revealed itself. Containment Breach!.**

_"Oh shit! Disengage Party! Evict Ruby 'Rosebud' Rose and Wiess 'Ice Queen' Schnee! Enter Event ID!"_ I yell. In an instant Weiss and Ruby were gone and i had entered a hallway of doors with people dead and layed across the hall.

I instantly recognized the place as one of the SCP sites. I morph into my human form and put my new jacket on i call OmniKet. I pull out RokSalt and ready myself.

**New Quest! Containment Breach 001.**

**Various SCPs have breached containment! Reap the loot!**

**Survive. (-) **

**Rewards: SCP Foundation ID creation and destruction, being known in the Foundation as the last form you take, ScRAVEcrow Party ID, random world to be combined with yours, Random Skill Book. **

Oh shit. Ah well. I focus and reform into the wolf form from initiation but the spikes are gone and i can stand on my hind legs. I was covered in red fur now and had a more feral approach to me. The bone mask stayed and my black flames were orange with black flaming eyes. I even wore black Beowolf fur pants.

This is possible thanks to a combination of illusion and werewolf faunus heritage mixed with black fire magic. I roar and run through the halls and Auto looting the place. I was actually knocked into an armory of Weapon SCPs that went straight into my armory.

Reason why is that a Giant monster made of hard candy had broke through a wall. I breathe fire and it melts into a sloshing mess of melted candy. That liquid reformed into a golem core and I took that. I summon a horde of Shades to follow me and we come into a large open room that has SCP 682 battling and winning against a zombie horde Courtesy of 049. He was in a room observing the scene. And since it was below me this room is filled to the brim with blood. I disperse the shades knowing that I can get out into an exit with Blood platforms.

I change myself into a more scrawny version of myself with only the bone spikes on my elbows and knees and dispersing my fire. I raise my right hand and all of the blood begins to rise and lift and coagulate into a giant sphere of liquid. 682 briefly stops to see me condensw the orb into a small pearl of blood. I then pop it in my mouth and feel that blood being stored in my reserves. The fire on my paws come back and I let out a giant condensed beam of heat at 682. Destroying the whole body and its ashes. I then create wings made of Blood and fly outside. Ending the Event.

I quickly see myself teleport into that familiar field of flowers. I shift back to normal and get back into the dorms. Collapsing on the floor.

**Quest complete! Containment Breach 001.**

**Rewards: SCP Foundation ID creation and destruction, being known in the Foundation as the last form you take, ScRAVEcrow Party ID, world of MHA combined into RWBY, Regeneration. **

"-ammit answer us!" Yang yells. Turns out i woke up Yang and Blake. "Yeah that was an event ID. And i gotta attend those in the next 5 days or hour if i'm in a party. Hence why I kicked Ruby and Weiss out of my room. Didn't want them to be hurt." I explain. God the blood tasted horrible.

**Due to being the Gamer you may choose a Quirk to gain. **

'That kid's wing quirk. And make all semblances a Quirk. Have that happen in the next night.' I answer. Better explain this to the others.

"Oh and let me know if like per say Ruby starts to turn into petals or Blake leaves Physical bodies of her shadow in the next night because one of my rewards was that this world is combined with an anime now. So don't freak out. I'll ask Haji to get the manga and Anime for the weekend." I yawn before turning into a Wolf pup and going to sleep, ignoring their questions.

Hopefully tomorrow we can have a easy day. Too much crazy that can give Joker a run for his money.

**And scene. This is the rest of the chapter 9.**

**As for the skill Regeneration, its not for gaining Health. In fact it just negates pain and lets Ethan regain lost limbs while no HP is gained and his bones are weaker when i feel like it. Trust me Ethan loosing limbs will be a running gag here. Or getting his legs broken when Nora finds out who has been stealing her pancakes.**

**As always. Stay Awesome.**


	11. Family Gamer

Blody hell this week was a doozy. Like i predicted Ruby now turns into Rose petals, Blake can make her shadow seperate from her and do her previous abilities, Weiss was the same, and Yang can toughen her body each time her aura is hit. Increasing her strength as well.

Jaune's semblance manifested into his quirk which was essentially is the technocyte virus from an old game darkSector. He now can create that glaive in his hands and a Sheild Gauntlet hybrid. (More imfo later) Ren could drain all his person's colors making him a gray scale save for his eyes, and drain him of emotions.

The girls of JNPR stayed the same.

I of course notified Ozpin of this and gave him the manga to help him alleviate worries.

This of course was the first time i met James Irondick.

Douchebag wanted to turn me into a weapon. I responded by melting off his metal arm when he threatened harm to Evelyn. Although i now know what it feels like to regain lost brain matter via Bullet to the head. I seriously hate Regeneration for it took away my Fire body abilities to an extent that I can't let attacks go through me as Black Fire.

Seriously it hurt like FUCK! But i did scare the shit out of him.

That was fun. But he still wants me as a weapon for his military. Dick.

Now the quirks actually made equality easier between Humans and Faunus with the abundance of Mutant Quirks. For the week.

But hey, progress is progress. But then when i told the team Rwby about how they are a tv show in my old universe, they began to be depressed.

"Hey gals don't be sad! To me you are real because of my theorized three Basic laws of the multiverse!"

"What do you m-mean?" Ruby said through sniffles.

I smirk and take out o pipe made of obsidian and blew out smoke rings.

"Why the three basic laws of the multiverse state that three events must take place for a fictional universe to become real. 1, it must be able to catch the attention of many people no matter the race. 2, Rule 34 stating the phrase; if it exists, there is porn of it. No exceptions. And 3, the amount of love for the fictional universe becomes great enough to ignite a spark that slowly becomes that fictional universe. Allowing possible alternative Universes of that universe to exist alongside the original." I state.

"This is my belief in the multiverse." I state.

Ruby was the first to recover after thinking about a universe full of cookies. And then the rest followed suite.

It was honestly quite amusing. Along with that i learned that Hero schools have began to pop up before my interference. Damn the Gamer is working overtime.

But right now i'm currently hiding in vale from my Sister. And she's a fucking Yandere! Not even two seconds and she recognized me through the mask i have on.

And this mask lets me hide my aura and more important features.

The only reason im not getting raped by her is because my other sister, the only one that isnt in love with me, is helping me out.

This is Joy Weyd. A girl who is more interested in wolf faunus. Great. And her name is legally chaged to that.

She herself is in her plague doctor costume. A silver mask made to look like a plague doctor mask, a robe made of black fabric and chainmail, gloves styled into a Bird's foot with talons and a sleeve with real feathers stitched into it reaching her shoulders. Black pants with chainmail underneath and feathers on top and black boots styled into a Bird's foot again. Talons on front and back.

She also weilded a cane with a golden oversized Raven's skull on top that also is a hidden sword. The beak was pointing upwards and opens a bit for the hidden blade to come out. In the eyes were two gems colored black and red. left eye was the red gem. The cane retracts into a pommel and ends in a gold cap. This is Raven's Talon.

She had a glock as well colored black and blue with no resemblence to a bird whatsoever.

It had an under side blade welded on with a hidden laser between the gun and the blade. Also blue, on the grip it had a blue gel grip instead of wood. It also had a silencer.

It was my own gun before i died. When i did mercenary work providing for my daughter. And ironically killed alot of virgins. I call it Blue Ball.

"What the fuck are you doing here Joint!?" I sharply whisper.

"Saving your ass!" She whispers back.

"Not that you Drug! I mean how are you here! You know i died right?" I retort back.

"So did I! But Gaia gave me a second chance with your daughter to come to remnant!"

"Well aint that fucking dandy. I died and reincarnated with the Gamer Ability." I say. Enjoying her annoyance.

We tense when my Brother's Dick obsessed sister nears our location.

She wore a yellow sundress and shoes with jean shorts underneath with a hole for her Black cat tail and matching ears. She also had a set of claws and wore a rose gold bracelet and another bracelet made of my stolen hair and hers. Her eyes where heterochromic with the left eye blue and the right eye amber and as a real cat eye.

Her name is Calico Sanchez.

I quickly hide in a vent as my pup form and watch my sister fly up with Magic into the rafters above. I summon a Puppet i made to look like a slick and agile Black Wolf. It had been covered head to toe in beowolf fur, giving a bone mask, a long tail covered in fur, and metal claws and teeth.

Meet Boris the wolf.

Ironically it is labeled as a pet despite it being able to breath Fire, ice, and wind. It has completely blue eyes that can glow in the dark.

I send it after Calico and escape with my dick intact. Joy follows suite and I take back Boris. We stop at her house finally loosing the crazy bitch.

"So, how can you use magic?" I breath out.

"Gaia gave me the power of flight, mana manipulation, feather throw which lets me shoot nevermore feathers for a ranged attack, and gave me a Black Raven Dragon hybrid familiar I call Draco. Your daughter has a magic container but no powers." Joy explains.

"Also here, Gaia put some enchantment on this cause we both know your gonna shoot Cardin in the Dick." She said handing me Blue Ball.

"Thanks. Hows Jaune?" I ask. "She is fine. She really misses you." "Well she is gonna be estatic to know she has a little sister now." I say.

"Oh, WAIT WHAT!" Joy exclaims. I just giggle and open her door. It was right into a living room and Jaune, now a Wolf faunus, was watching tv.

She had brown curly hair reaching her back, a brown wolf tail and ears, and was wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves and jeans. No socks.

She turns around and gasps. "D-daddy? Is that you?" She asks.

"Yes my little Wolf, Daddy is here." I say while trying not to cry myself.

I fail.

I open my arms as she ran forward and hugged me hard. Not wanting to let go.

I comply a let her. "Dont worry child. I wont leave you again. And guess what my pup. You are gonna be a big sister!"

Her reaction is priceless.

"Tell me Joint, are you familiar with 053?" I ask my sister. Her face contorts into shock and awe.

"And don't worry you're both safe." I say after taking out my key to Sanctuary.

I walk to a wall and place a door and door frame on the door. Bolting it and using the key to open into Sanctuary.

Haji was reading manga in the living room and Evelyn was doing homework on the coffee table.

"Hey Evelyn. Come meet my sister and my daughter." I say. My sister pulled off her mask and hood to show that she had long chocolate brown curly hair. Her blue eyes acting as a contrast with her lightly tanned skin. With a lone tuft of hair sticking up.

Evelyn is five and Jaune is seven.

This is awkward.

{Time for a cliffhanger biotch!}


	12. Announcement

**Yeah dudes, imma just say it.**

**I'm cancelling this fic due to admittingly a shit storyline.**

**This fic will stay for reference but the new fic will be called the Sanchez Gamer.**

**Ethan will still be stuck with his glitches, he will get the Dust Construct Jacket and PillBug combined for his starter outfit but the abilities are locked.**

**Blue Ball will be duplicated and will have the entire length as one of Alucard's pistols from Hellsing.**

**The knife function will be added later and will be also a sword.**

**He will not have that art project for it was a waste of time.**

**The enemies will still be their so dont worry about Sanchez Jr. ;)**

**His stats will be adjusted to fit a more generic Anime boy. So yes the sisters are in this fic too. (Need help on dat plz halp)**

**He will still be a Werewolf Faunus with no Vampiric heritage.**

**No harem sadly. (It may change as time goes on)**

**035, or Evelyn, will appear as the sister to Jaune.**

**Haji will still be there to annoy our boy Sanchez.**

**The mentioned worlds like MHA, SCP, and so on will be automatically added except for SCP. I'm saving dat for something else.**

**The Rewrite will be set in a couple years prior to Canon.**

**I'm also adding more islands to expand the plot.**

**Joy is still a sister with a mild crush on the protagonist but only likes Wolf Faunus and Cat Faunus.**

**A random MOFO by the Name of Kreig will be a part of The Sanchez Family backstory.**

**I will also be adding Stands from Jojo's to spice it up.**

**And that Glaive Jaune had will be given to Ethan.**

**If you got glitches, powers, and idea suggestions i urge you to tell me in the reveiws.**

**As always, Stay Awesome.**


End file.
